


Green Lace

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Jason Todd, Female Kyle Rayner, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, club owner, thigh riding, who still dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: There was little Faye loved more than her job, Kylie filling every one of those. Kylie can tell her partner needs a little relaxation after work, especially after the stress of their relationship coming into the open. It’s a good thing she is always willing to help her partner out.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Green Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is called Faye here thanks to rainbowfoxes pointing out RHatO explains Jason is named for his grandfather and so it stands to reason fem!Jay would be named for her grandmother Faye Gunn.  
> Day 3 of kinktober. My prompts were thigh riding or tickling.

With a twist and a roll Faye righted herself on the pole. Flicking her hair from her face and biting into her bottom lip. Hip jutting out as she steps away from the gleaming metal at the centre of the stage. Notes landing on the edge. The final part of her routine is compete.

As the music shifts to general drum and bass, Faye saunters to the edge and perfectly executes a slut drop. Flashing the green thong she’s kept on throughout the performance while picking up her tips. A few more bills fluttering to join the others for the added move.

Backstage is as hectic as always. People milling about as they warm up or cool down. The manager trying to sneak into the dressing room to feel up the dancers. Other staff coming and going as shifts start and end.

Faye ignores it all. Sliding into the dressing room and throwing on a baggy tracksuit. Feet thanking her for being out of the killer heels, literal in her sense as they’d saved her life at fifteen when a bastard had waited for her after her shift. Purple and green suit having set her on edge during her show and proving correct when her heel had ended up in his femoral artery.

“Yo! Faye!” She turns as Honey calls for her. The tiny powerhouse a fantastic bouncer in the joint. No punter ever crossing a line when they’d been on duty. “Some girl here for you. Black hair, green eyes, didn’t catch her name.”

“Covered in paint?” Faye waits to reply until she’s at Honey’s side. They usually clock out and walk home together on a Thursday night. Looks like that wouldn’t be happening tonight.

She cracked a smile as she saw Kylie stood by the backdoor. Hair looking more midnight blue in the security lamp and eyes sparkling as she listened to Donny waffle of about ‘his’ business and his failed attempts at flirting. It wasn’t his building. He was one of two managers who’d come with the place when Faye took over ownership. He doesn’t know, no-one aside from Kylie does, that she’s their owner now. Dancing has been her life since she was thirteen, she wasn’t going to give it up just because she owned the joint now.

Besides, tips paid for the excessive gas bill she had every month of autumn and winter now Kylie lived with her. Don’t get her wrong, she loved the woman, she just had too much Cali in her bloodstream to ever settle into a true Gotham winter. Cranking Faye’s heating up until she stopped shivering.

“Hey baby,” she pulled her into a quick hug. Kiss chaste as she knew Faye hated PDAs. They’d decided, Faye decided as Kylie had been wanting to since their second month together, people could know about their relationship now they were living together and not on opposite sides of the country.

“Hey yourself. We need to walk with Honey, or did you bring the car?” Kylie nodded over her shoulder to the beat-up car she’d insisted they get. Most of their money being put back into bills for the club or their flat as Faye was the only one bringing in money while Kylie was a freelance artist. “Want a lift?”

“And get the chance to talk to this man friend of yours? Obviously.” Honey grinned at Faye. The pair having been friends for years.

The drive to Honey’s apartment was full of questions. Kylie managing to answer most. Face flushing when they asked why Faye still had to dance with her partner now moved in. Answers about struggling to find work as an artist making her feel even more incompetent as a partner.

Once home Faye pinned Kylie to the door. Using the force to shut it while she connected her mouth to the other woman’s. A demanding, needy kiss that showed just how much she’d missed her partner’s hands on her body. The touch always electrifying to Faye, even after all this time.

They broke apart to gulp in breaths. Kylie’s hands already skimming along the scarred, tanned skin under Faye’s hoody. Pushing the younger woman away only to grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

They stripped quickly. Kisses fumbled and hurried as they worked on getting rid of the layers between them. Kylie’s hands clamping around Faye’s wrists when she went to tug off the green, sequinned thong.

“Don’t. Want to feel the scratch of it while you get yourself off on my thigh.” Kylie’s voice has dropped. Her Californian accent thicker than usual as arousal shot through her body.

Faye groaned and cursed as she pressed against Kylie. “That what you want?” Faye asked as she rolled her hips

As the sequinned thong scratched against her skin Kylie swore and captured Faye’s lips in another bruising kiss. Biting down and sucking on her bottom lip to hear her lover moan. A quick twist with her hands on the other’s hips and Faye was sprawled over the bed.

Kylie climbed on after her. Crawling up the bed like a panther on the hunt. Biting and kissing her way up her smaller lover. Snapping the elastic on Faye’s underwear against her hip with her teeth. Mesmerised as Faye arched in pleasure. Hair falling over the pillow in a black and white frame of curls.

Shoving her thigh against Faye’s cunt, dripping wet and soaking the thin strip of fabric trying to contain it, slipping between her folds and pulling tight against her clit. Kylie keeps pushing until Faye begins to rock her hips. Whimpers and curses filling the air until they’re swallowed up by a kiss. 

“So perfect for me, Baby. Such a good girl.” Kylie flits kisses down her jaw and to the pulse in that elegant neck. Biting down and sucking hard to mark her lover. Wanting Faye to return to work tomorrow covered in her marks.

She hooks her other leg behind one of Faye’s and flips them. Sitting up and tugging the smaller woman against her. Watching as her love starts to rock her hips without instruction.

The scratchy but wet slide of Faye against Kylie’s thigh gets her worked up. Faye’s knee slipping on the covers and pushing against Kylie. The stimulation beautiful. Just what she’d been looking for.

The rocking speeds up as Kylie clamps her hands on those jutting hips. Thumbs hooked into the elastic to pull the garment even tighter. Burying her face into the junction where shoulder meets neck. Sucking a bite there as the moan Faye gives reverberates through her.

Her tits are delightfully heavy. More than a handful for Kylie and just as sensitive. Moving her hand to scratch up Faye’s body and twist one darkened bud after the other.

“That’s it Baby-doll, you get yourself off.” Kylie encouraged Faye to move her own hand. Entranced as it slipped under the thong and began moving. Stimulating her clit with vigorous circles.

Hips moving faster. Fabric past the point of holding back how slicked she was. Soaking the smooth skin under her and her own fingers. Squeezing the leg between her own as she screams her lover’s name. Tipping over the edge into the most delicious free-fall.

As soon as Faye starts to come down Kylie flips their positions again. Shoving those legs as wide as they’ll go and staring at the now-evergreen fabric nestled between sweet folds. Drenched in the best way.

She presses her nose to the fabric. In hailing the scent of Faye and groaning as it floods her. Tongue flicking out to lick at the fabric. Push it against Faye’s clit and get her shuddering.

She moved the fabric out the way and licks from leaking hole to swollen nub. Grazing her teeth over it and pointing her tongue to fuck it into Faye’s hole. The other woman moaning as Kylie stops her from coming down completely.

Looking up when her black hair is tugged, Kylie finds Faye’s burning gaze locked on her own. Tongue flicking out to lick her lips as her gaze continued a blazing path down Kylie’s body. The other woman reading the message loud and clear.

Kylie moved up the bed. Throwing a leg over Faye’s head and let her pussy sink towards Faye’s waiting mouth. Tongue lapping through folds and swirling around her clit before she’d fully stabilised.

Her hips rocked of their own accord. Riding Faye’s face like her life depended on it. Sweat shimmering over her skin in the light from the bedside lamp giving her a white glow as if she was powered.

One hand clamped around the headboard while the other pinched and pulled at her own chest. Rosy bubs darkening as she tugged harder.

Hips moving faster. Pressed against Faye’s mouth and the unrelenting pressure she was building within Kylie. Tongue alternating from spearing into her and flicking her clit.

Faye wrapped her hands around Kylie’s thighs. Left hand and right forearm holding her down to leave one hand free. Twisting to reach Kylie. A quick suck of the digits and she had them pressed to Kylie’s clit. Her tongue now free to fuck in and out of her partner.

With a shudder and gasp Kylie flooded Faye’s lips and chin. Getting wetter as she reached her peak and dived off. All the colours of the spectrum flashing behind tightly closed lids as she rode it out.

Coming down, she flopped to the side. Stretching out on the bed and reaching out to pat Faye’s thigh. The touch grounding them both as they caught their breath. Faye having managed a second orgasm after relinquishing her left hold to rub her own clit.

“Fuck babe.” Kylie giggled out once words reformed.

“Yeah.” Faye agreed on an awed breath. Her connection physically, mentally, and spiritually to Kylie always leaving her a little bit in wonder.

Kylie dragged herself into having her head at the right end of the bed. Taking Faye into her arms and brushing away black curls that had stuck to her shoulder to replace it with a gentle kiss. “I love you.” She whispered into Faye’s hair.

“Love you too.” Faye managed to answer just as sleep pulled her under.


End file.
